


Through the dark (I'll carry you)

by obikintrash



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin is a mess, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Luke and Leia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Obi Wan is the star of the show, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Post-Star Wars Prequel Trilogy & Pre-Star Wars: Original Trilogy, Soulmates, Soulmates AU, Vaderkin, What-If Story, alternative ending, continuation of prequels, defeating Sidious is part of the plot, definitely some angst im warning u, fluff too though, healing Anakin, honestly i don't even know, idk man obikin is just meant to be, like honestly just read the description, obikin, some steamy romance eventually, soulmate type love, then the aftermath, yeah its romance, yeah the title is a one direction reference im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obikintrash/pseuds/obikintrash
Summary: “Please! Please, please” the voice sobs in broken segments. “Obi-wan.. Don’t - don’t leave me…please!” he screams, raspy from the hostile Mustafar atmosphere, and Obi-wan can feel the Sith’s pain, pain everywhere, every nerve, every cell...and with it, underneath the darkness, he senses the conflict. The boy is not gone.In which Obi Wan saves Anakin on Mustafar instead of leaving him. Oh, and they are soulmates.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 34
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So I'm pretty new to the Star Wars fandom and it's definitely intimidating, so go easy on me please! But yeah, basically this is a fix-it story because the prequels absolutely destroyed me, like I was not ok for the next week, and on top of that, I couldn't get Obi Wan and Anakin as a romantic pair out of my head. I totally get it's not canon, and Padme and Anakin are cute, but in an au, Obi Wan and Anakin are endgame to me. I found their story emotionally gripping and so devastating. If you love angst and eventual comfort this is for u. There's no time traveling in this, we're just gonna fix everything and shy away from nothing, continuing on as if Anakin had been saved, but it's also an obikin love story. Hope you all enjoy, and maybe we can get some comfort out of this absolutely-not-canon but nice to imagine nonetheless fic :)))

Desperation, mistrust, and hate is all Obi-wan can feel through the bond in fragmented wisps as the sith tears it apart by the roots, probing deeper with each second; the forlorn Jedi anguishes at the mutilated body, as it slips ever so slowly.  
“ _I hate you_!” the stranger rasps in a guteral, animal-like manner, the words venomous. Usually he can feel what truth there is to Anakin’s sentiments, but with the bond between them ripping at the seams, no guidance comes.  
 _Kill him_ , his mind whispers, as seconds pass and the boy- no, man now - slips closer to the blazing liquid- he can hear Yoda now, asking him to do it, and he knows he should, he knows he should kill this imposter in that beautiful, familiar, now-wrecked body; but, even so, -  
Oh, Anakin…” Obi wan shouts, willing himself to _shut up shut up shut up_ , “I-I loved you!”  
As soon as the words leave his traitorous mouth, Obi-wan regrets them, knowing it is simply cruel to share the depths of his attachment after all those years. He never had really sorted out exactly what love he felt for his former Padawan. He simply knew it existed, burning, incessant, and needy, buried in the dark cave-like depths of his heart, against every wish. He had covered it in walls, never vocalizing it to Anakin himself.  
He stares at the yellow eyes, foreign and unreadable,his throat constricting as ashes fall around them; a reminder of the time bomb that is his life, Padme’s life, the life of the unborn child. Against the call of his rebellious heart, he wills himself to turn away, ready to abandon the wild creature. Even now, he knows he would never be able to make the killing strike. The boy he once knew is as good as dead already, and Obi-Wan is sure a large part of himself is dying as well.  
Then, the impossible.  
“W-wait, please! Please, save me” the boyish, crisp voice of the Sith chokes. And with the plea, Obi-wan feels the shredding of the bond stop, with a flicker of- no, it couldn’t be. He’s too far gone...  
 _Damn it. Move, Obi-wan. Move!_  
“Please! Please, please” the voice sobs in broken segments. “Obi-wan.. Don’t - don’t leave me…please!” he screams, raspy from the hostile Mustafar atmosphere, and Obi-wan can feel the Sith’s pain, pain everywhere, every nerve, every cell...and with it, underneath the darkness, he senses the conflict. The boy is not gone. Anakin is still within him. Beneath the hate, beneath the twisted anger directed at all the jedi- fear. The boy has become a terrified, feral animal.  
Obi-wan tells himself he is acting out of the Jedi way. He tells himself he is doing what is right. These lies save him from himself as he sprints to the broken body, hesitating only a moment as the tear-filled eyes look at him, pupils concerningly dilated. The Jedi pushes the communication button on his collar, screaming maniacally - “Threepio, get the ship down here now!”  
He hooks his arms under the now stumps of the panting Sith, pulling him upward the embankment - raw, twisted screams erupt from the boy, followed by broken sobs as the Jedi drags.  
Luck has never been on his side. So much so that Obi-wan never truly believed it existed. But, as he would decide after years of mulling to over, nothing else could have explained the miracle that was Anakin- or whoever now inhabited this broken vessel - being thrust onto the shiip as it lowered before them, to be salvaged and saved. The Jedi blanchs as he further grabs an estranged arm and leg, before climbing into the vehicle himself.  
“Sedate and bind him, and make sure he doesn’t die” the Jedi ordered threepio of the writhing figure on the ship floor, packing away the onslaught of feelings as he has been so well trained to do, before rushing to Padme’s side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi Wan has a lot on his plate, Anakin is Frankenstein, and Padme deserves better.

Obi Wan doesn’t stop holding his breath until the ship lands on Coruscant once again, and medical droids rush out to gather Padme, crying out in both physical and emotional pain. A slight weight is taken off his shoulders at that, and he takes a steadying breath, forcing himself to remain stoic. Anakin, drugged out of his mind and plient, is escorted to a medical unit. Obi-wan can’t bring himself to watch as the broken body is led away. The force bond is mute, as it has been since the restraint collar was secured around the boy on the ship. 

“A dark day, it is”, a low voice comes from behind him, and Obi Wan turns to see Yoda approaching. He leans against the temple wall for support, no longer trusting his legs to hold him. 

“Indeed it is” Obi-Wan sighs, at a loss for words. “I managed to save the boy. He’s still the chosen one, after all, and... I felt conflict in him.”  _ And I couldn’t bring myself to leave him.  _ “He could still be of use to us, to defeat Sidious, if we only remind him who he is-”

“And he is, who?” Yoda asks, mistrust saturating his words. 

“The boy has light in him, and the driving factor behind his actions was fear. Once he realizes Sidious has been manipulating with him, then perhaps…” Obi Wan suggests, though half-heartedly. He felt Sidious’ dark, domineering hand wrapped around Anakin’s throat, weaving between the very spine of his being. Obi Wan can only hope such a thing can be undone. 

“Difficult, the days ahead of us.” Yoda responds. “In charge of the boy, you shall be.”

“ _ What _ ?” Obi Wan gasps, incredulous. “Now, Yoda, really, I don’t think that is a good idea - I, you see-” Obi Wan stammers, his heart racing as he considers what lies ahead. While his feelings ran wild on Mustafar, he had managed once again to reel them in. Facing the boy, cleaning up not the mess he left behind, but the boy _ himself _ … that would not help the whole  _ attachmen _ t issue. Not to mention, he was Anakin’s mentor; in many ways, he felt he was responsible for the catastrophe

“I failed him” Obi wan sadly admits, “but if you are sure, then very well. I will do what I must”. 

“Trusted you, he did. Trust you, he will again” Yoda ominously concludes. “Assemble the remaining Jedi, I will”. 

_ Remaining _ Jedi. The words haunt Obi Wan as he considers the meaning. What of the Jedi order now?  _ What has Anakin done,  _ he thinks, over and over, before abruptly cutting off his thoughts. He can feel anger arising in him; while that reaction can be expected to say the least, this anger is personal. Like a stab to the heart, a _ rejection _ . The feelings of hurt that can only result from a strong attachment… a strong love.

Sighing, he pulls himself together, hurrying down the hall to reach the medical unit.

….

The automatic doors rush open with a whooshing sound, allowing the sterile, medical smell to pervade. Obi Wan feels a pinch in his heart at the sight of Padme alone and in pain on the medical table, tears squeezing out of her shut eyes. 

“Padme” he breathes, rushing to her side and grabbing her hand. “I’m- I’m here”, he comforts somewhat awkwardly as she cries, suddenly aware of the rapid beeping surrounding them - he notices the heart monitor, startlingly low. 

“What’s happening to her?” He questions firmly, eyes on the droid. 

“ _ We don’t know. She has simply lost the will to live _ ” 

“Oh, Padme” He whispers, looking back to her. “Padme, it’s all right”

She squeezes his hand, opening her eyes, a question within them. “He’s alive” Obi Wan confirms, and at that her face relaxes some, the beeping slowing. “Obi Wan...there’s still good in him” She whispers, looking at Obi Wan intently. He holds her gaze, unable to agree or disagree, when a cry leaves her lips. Obi Wan gives an alarmed glance to the medical droids, realizing the time has come. 

He holds her hand tighter, brushing hair back from her face. “It’s all right”, Obi Wan repeats again, wishing the words to be true. 

....

Night has long settled over the temple when Obi Wan, pacing in the moonlight to calm his rapid nerves, gets an update on Anakin. 

“General Kenobi, you may enter the chamber now” a high, automated voice alerts him, as his stomach begins clenching uncontrollably. He figured out over the years how to hide his emotions in bodily ticks, rather than expression. 

“Very well. What can you say of his...condition?” Obi Wan asks, needing to be prepared in some way. 

“He has obtained mild to severe burns, though treatable. As for his limbs, we have successfully reattached the arm and leg, as well as an additional mechanical unit. He is heavily sedated, bound, and secured in a collar. Still, we warn you to proceed with caution” The droids explain, before rolling away.

_ A collar _ . Any Jedi’s worst nightmare; living with the force humming through them, running through their veins - it becomes an integral part of that person. To go without it - it would be like living without feeling. Like losing a sense, or even all five. 

Of course the boy would need one. While it may have cut off Obi Wan, it will cut off Sidious as well, Obi Wan reasons. He takes a steadying breath, his hand instinctually on his saber, before entering the chamber.

Anakin lies on a metal table, his wrists and ankles bound to it. He is uncovered except for a sheet over his lower half, exposing the raw, angry skin, burned in patches up his stomach, worsening on his neck, where the collar lies. Obi Wan tries to stop a shudder from working its way up his spine at the sight. At the boy’s non-mechanical arm, a thick white bandage lies, a similar one on his thigh. On the other thigh, where flesh should be attached, is yet another mechanical unit. 

Obi Wan turns away slightly, trying to calm his labored breathing. The sight is certainly gruesome, but more than that, it is downright tragic; such a young, beautiful body, reduced to sewn-on limbs and metal parts.  _ Oh, Ani.  _

He reaches the side of the table, forcing himself to meet Anakins teary, half-lidded eyes and pushing away his own. The boy looks at him, lips trembling. Obi Wan is used to reading him through the bond, but even now without it, there is no mistaking the complete and utter  _ pain  _ in his expression. 

Anakin speaks first, breaking the silence. “Is Padme dead?” His voice is raspy, weak. 

“ _ Dead _ ? No, of course not. Though you did nearly kill her with a force choke, and before that with the shock of discovering you killed younglings” Obi Wan sharply retorts, unable to help himself- he is angry at the boy, for his stupidity, for his weakness, but mostly, for the way he has ruined himself. For the way he chose Sidious over Obi Wan, the physical result of it all over him.  _ Calm down _ , Obi Wan tells himself.  _ Steady yourself _ . 

Anakin takes a shaky breath, a pained expression on his face. “I was trying… to protect her” He gets out, seemingly requiring substantial effort. Obi Wan’s eyes fall again to the burns on his throat, and he winces.

“Did she…” Anakin begins, undoubtedly referring to her pregancy. “I can’t seem to… feel anything”. 

Obi Wan watches the boy, realizing just how sedated and drugged he must be to not even realize the collar. He imagines once it wears off, there will be hysteria to follow. 

Tears welled in Anakin’s eyes spill over, and Obi Wan, no longer able to stand the mental strain of watching the pathetic boy, turns his back, his hands clasped behind him to stop them from shaking.

“Padme gave birth to twins, Anakin.”

He can hear the boy whimper behind him, followed by a groan of pain and clanging of metal - perhaps the wrist restraints. 

Obi Wan turns around once more. “Don’t try to move, Anakin. She is safe. And you…” he debates conversing further with the boy, but decides against it. “Ah, well… goodnight, Anakin.” He makes to leave the room, his palms uncomfortably moist. This is too difficult, almost _ unbearable _ -

“Wait!” Anakin calls, lifting a few fingers as if to reach out. Obi Wan meets Anakin’s gaze, raising his eyebrows. 

“You-you said you loved me” Anakin says, his jaw clenched. “Why?” He questions, his tone pleading. 

Obi Wan stands still, eyes locked on the boy. He should have expected this. Anakin has always been unusually, uncomfortably straightforward. Particularly in matters of love and feeling. 

“Anakin...I meant what I said. Yet it has no meaning to either of us now. And honestly, is that really what is on your mind at the moment? Not, perhaps, the fate of the Jedi, which you have as good as demolished?” Obi Wan criticizes. He wonders ridiculously for a moment if he is being too harsh, before reminding himself this is what the boy needs. He is not to let feelings get in the way. 

Yet, as tears slide down the former Jedi’s face, Obi Wan finds it harder and harder to hold true to his proclamation. He wants to comfort the boy.  _ Maybe you should _ , he reasons.  _ Maybe he needs this _ ; _ He is fragile, and wasn’t saving him your goal?  _

He takes a step closer, bravely grabbing Anakin’s hand. The boy’s fingers curl weakly over his own, the gesture somehow puncturing his heart even more. 

“Anakin,” Obi Wan sighs, holding the boy's grief-filled eyes, “ You have been manipulated. Padme is safe, as are your children. The road from here will be very, very difficult…”

“You won’t leave me, right, Obi Wan?” The plea is desperate, and Obi Wan’s mind recalls an image of the same, tortured boy, all those years earlier, on Tatooine. 

Possession, obsession, attachment - none of these traits are new for Anakin, though he had learned to keep them under control. While the request drips with undertones of these former issues, Obi Wan hears his own promise in his head -  _ I will do what I must.  _ Though he doubts this is what Yoda had in mind, he runs his fingers through Anakin’s hair, watching the boy close his eyes and sigh shakily at the contact.

“Yes, my padawan. I will be here.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obi Wan is emotionally stunted, Padme doesn't die, and Anakin is a disaster. Leave suggestions if you have any! Alsoooo, part of my writing this is to improve as a writer in general, so I apologize if my writing isn't all that great, im working on it :) Thank you for reading and accompanying me down this emotional rabbit hole HAHA. Can you sense the romantic undertones, btw? Don't worry, we will deal with the issue of Padme soon. Also I'm gonna include some flashbacks so we get wholesome obikin content as well :)))


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi Wan is an emotional wreck, a not-so wholesome flashback, and a plan for the last two Jedi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who left nice comments. They make me so happy y'all have no idea! I've never written anything that anyone have read and hearing that people like what I'm writing is such a good feeling :'))

Not long after, Anakin falls in a deep, drug-induced sleep. Obi Wan exits the chamber, leaving Anakin to rest. As for himself, he needs a moment to gather his thoughts before reporting back to Yoda. 

He settles himself in front of a particularly large window, looking out into the Coruscant night, soon to be dusk. Obi wan takes a steadying breath, closing his eyes and opening himself up to the force. Where the temple is usually thrumming with it, the force feels empty, singular, somehow. 

The force in the temple _ is  _ eerily empty; and the blood is on Anakin’s hands. Anakin marched into this temple, beautiful, powerful beyond imagination, _ terrifying _ \- and decimated the Jedi. 

The onslaught of emotions is overwhelming.  _ Grief. Worry. Fear _ . He releases these into the force, trying to keep a level head while clutching at his rapidly beating heart. He wonders insanely for a moment if he is dying, the urge to empty his stomach growing. 

_ Failure. Self-doubt. _ Absolute _ Shock _ at his own incompetence. Qui-Gon would have made a better master for Anakin; somewhere along the lines, he had gone very, very wrong. When had Anakin begun turning? Yes, he had noticed when Anakin had begun putting up mental shields, but Obi Wan had assumed this was part of growing up. They never truly ended their master-padawan bond, as they should have- this alone had comforted Obi Wan when others had doubted or mistrusted Anakin. He also assumed it may have had a thing or two to do with his secret marriage to Senator Amidala, once he had discovered it. 

Another memory drifts forefront into his mind then, reminding him painfully of the  _ other _ factor that may have, well, changed things. It had occurred when Obi Wan and Anakin were meditating together right at this spot, 4 years prior, only it had been sunset, a warm, golden glow on their faces. 

They had a rare moment of peace in between missions, and the force flowed freely between them, warm and comforting. 

“Master” he had said, opening his eyes and disrupting the peaceful atmosphere. Obi Wan had kept his eyes closed, not pleased at the interruption. “What is it, Anakin” He said in a singsong, sarcastic manner. 

“I turned 18 recently”

“I had no idea” Obi Wan muttered sarcastically, picturing the boy puffing out his chest in a show of manhood. A fond smile upturned his lips at the thought. 

“Obi Wan, look at me” Anakin demanded, growing impatient and tugging on Obi Wan’s robes, wanting his full attention. 

Obi Wan sighed, breaking his concentration and facing the boy, taking in the sunlight on Anakin’s defined cheekbones. Teasing aside, Anakin really was becoming a man. “What is it, Ani?”

Anakin smiled at that, and had shyly glanced down. “I like when you call me Ani. I like meditating with you, even though I hate it anytime else. I like being your Padawan. I like everything with you, Obi Wan. I - I love you. I have since the day I met you on tatooine. And I’m 18 now, so we can be together”

Anakin said all this urgently, holding Obi Wan’s gaze unabashedly. As always, Obi Wan was taken aback by Anakin’s fearless straightforwardness. He stared at the boy in wonder, followed by panic. Clearly his non-attachment teachings had not sunk in. And this, was followed by something else, something hidden, something wrong, something  _ warmfondtender _ -

No, it couldn’t be, he thought. He felt strongly for the boy, yet he wouldn’t allow it to be - certainly not love in the romantic sense _._ It was dangerous enough, the love he felt for the boy platonically. Anything more, it simply- no, it would not do.

“Anakin, there is no need to be dramatic. I understand, I took you away from Tatooine, from- from slavery, and now you may be  _ confused _ as to the feelings you have for me, but-”

“I’m not confused, Obi Wan” He protested, his eyebrows furrowed, frustration building within him. “I can it feel it through the bond, I...I was sure it was not one-sided, I thought that you felt the same” 

“Anakin… I am much older than you, young padawan, and these feelings… they will certainly pass” Obi Wan wisely returned. “Besides, are we not already together?” He suggested lightly, referring to the close relationship they already shared, devoid of any sexual nature. 

“Master, you know that is not what I mean. And...you are not  _ that  _ much older.” Anakin grumbled, a mood settling over him, and a rush of emotions flooding through the bond. Embarrassment, rejection, fear - fear of abandonment. 

At those dangerous feelings, Obi Wan had grabbed Anakin’s hand in his own. “Anakin. I care deeply for you, though you know attachment is not the jedi way. Release your feelings in the force, and trust in it, alright?”

Anakin nodded, gaining some comfort from this, though Obi Wan could feel mental shields blocking a complete flow of Anakin’s feelings. Obi Wan really had assumed this was a passing teenage phase, never realizing the severity of it. Anakin desperately wanted - no, needed - connection...and Obi Wan had denied him it. 

Back in the present, Obi Wan obsesses over the memory; in hindsight, there was certainly wisdom to be found in it. Perhaps the relationship Anakin suggested was inappropriate given their ages, yet Obi Wan had utterly shut down and avoided the boy’s blatant plea for security, for comfort. Ever since leaving his mother, he had craved deep attachments. While Jedi were taught to run from them, intimate relationships were a life force for Anakin. Looking back, he supposed the moment marked the first ridge in their relationship. Obi Wan’s ingrained Jedi teachings had led him to denying the one thing Anakin truly needed; and in doing so, he had pushed his former padawan away, to run off and marry Padme, and ultimately fall prey to Palpatine’s manipulations. 

Guilt claws at his soul. He failed the boy, he pushed him away, into the arms of the dark side. Beneath the betrayal, beneath the anger of Anakin bowing for a Sith Lord, Obi Wan’s guilt, like poison flowing through his bloodstream, encompasses him. If he had only been there for Anakin, if he had taught him better - Anakin never would have turned. He would still be the bright-eyed, loving boy, kind and genuine, that Obi Wan had grown to love. No amount of Jedi teachings could have prevented the love Obi Wan would inevitably feel for the boy. 

….

The navy of dusk is washing over Coruscant as Obi Wan stands, still unsteady but ready to carry on. He makes his way through the temple, coming to the counsel room. There, Yoda stands alone, a grave expression on his ancient face. 

“Master Yoda” Obi Wan greets, the formalities feeling almost ridiculous. “It seems Anakin will make a decent physical recovery. He was quite subdued, showing interest in Padme and his children, yet of course, he was quite drugged. With the collar, I have hardly any way of knowing where his loyalties truly lie.”

Yoda nods, clasping his hands. “Removed, it will be. Dangerous, it is, but no other choice, do I see, and physically impaired, he is”. 

“Very well” Obi Wan agrees, not finding it in himself to feel afraid of the boy, though perhaps he should. Irrationally, he is far more afraid of his own feelings. “Is there any news regarding…?” Obi Wan asks, not knowing how to finish such a question, nor really needing to.

“Alerted and informed Senaor Organa, I have. In charge of the empire, for now he shall be.”

Obi Wan nods, supposing that it was a safe plan. “And the Jedi?” he asks, bracing for the answer.

“Few survivors, in hiding, they are. To be of use, unlikely” Yoda sadly states, and Obi Wan nearly loses his breath. The great Jedi order, reduced to the two of them. 

“You mean to say… we are as good as the last two?” Obi wan breathes, hardly able to get out the words as he once again feels he could vomit. 

Yoda, looking out into the periwinkle Coruscant sky, gives a nod. Small, but sure. Perhaps he expected it, but at this blatant confirmation, Obi Wan falls to his knees, clutching at his heart. He feels it could surely burst this time- the only family he has ever known, decimated, destroyed - “ _ Oh _ ” He chokes out, ‘Yoda, what - what can we do?” 

“Failed, we have. Defeat sidious, our last mission shall be, and time, we do not have. Need the boy, we will” 

“How…” Obi Wan begins, still hardly able to breath, “Anakin is in no condition to fight, and we do not even know if he is Anakin at all. “ Obi Wan states, breathing deep, trying to get a hold of himself. He slowly stands, harnessing the force in his being, relying on it for strength. 

“Plan, I have” Yodi states, before diving into an explanation. 

Obi Wan listens intently. The facts are clear; Sidious is raging and powerful, with a deadly army, ready to strike at any moment. Yet, he fled when he had sensed Anakin had not made a full turn to the dark side. He is likely waiting to make force contact with the boy, to then either turn him fully or kill him, eliminating his greatest threat. It is clear what they must do; Palpatine has to be killed, and fast. Yoda’s plan is risky, dangerous, but… possible. Obi Wan stares into the awakening Coruscant city, allowing the emptiness of the temple to motivate him. Slowly, he feels himself calming, welcoming the evolutionary shock that will keep him running. 

“Yoda...once we accomplish this, what will become of us?” Obi Wan asks, afraid of the answer. 

“The end it will be, of the great Jedi Order”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah this chapter was going to be longer but I was so excited and wanted to update! Y'all writing this fic is breaking my own heart. I can only hope to convey a fraction of what we all feel about the prequels into my writing. I'm way too invested and like, picturing Anakin marching into the temple ready to betray the order- AH. Anyway, thank you so much for reading, I hope you are liking it! I have some interesting plans for this fic, so stick around. We will be getting into some obikin romance soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi Wan / Padme moment, Obi Wan / Anakin moment, the "plan" revealed

The pure, innocent light of morning is almost mocking as Obi Wan paces quickly down the halls of the temple, slowing as he enters the hangar. He breathes heavily, searching frantically until his eyes land on the back of a familiar young woman, leaning against a larger figure for support - Organa.

Hearing his approach, Padme turns, her eyes filled with worry and her mouth ajar. “Obi Wan” she gasps, holding Organa’s arm tighter as she turns with tired effort, motioning Obi Wan forward. Organa turns as well, giving the Jedi a sorrowful nod in greeting. “General Kenobi...I regret meeting under such circumstances. I am here to escort Senator Amidala and her children to Alderaan. We believe it will be safer for them there.”

“As do I” Obi Wan assures, having realized Palpatine would be after the children, given their bloodline. Padme looks to Organa, and he clears his throat, “I’ll be on the ship. Keep us updated, Obi Wan, and send Master Yoda my regards”

The two of them left alone, Padme grips Obi Wan’s arm, and puts another hand on his shoulder. Those expressive eyes, usually beacons of hope and light, are filled with despair as she meets Obi Wan’s gaze. “Oh, Obi Wan…” She starts, her voice breaking, thick with tears, “I hope you’ll be alright. Organa informed me of Master Yoda’s plan…” She takes a breath, and Obi Wan interjects.

“Padme, do not think of it another minute. It is what must be done, what we are prepared to do”. He assures, struggling to keep his composure as her emotion threatens to open his own wounds. Padme had always been exceptionally open with her feelings, so much so that Obi Wan believed it may have been a reason Anakin was so drawn to her. Of course, her beauty was hardly unnoticed by anyone, yet there was more to it - her tender heart, her ability to love, the wonder of watching her every feeling written on her face so freely. 

She was quite opposite Obi Wan, arguably a perfect match for Anakin. Their love was pure, true.  _ How did everything go so wrong?  _

“I do not wish to leave you, yet, I’m hardly in any condition to be of use. I have to protect our… our  _ children,  _ Obi Wan” She sobs, moving to rest her head on Obi Wan’s chest, her tears falling into his robes. She pulls back, meeting his eyes with abrupt seriousness, “Promise me you’ll look after him. Promise me you’ll try everything you can to get him back. I love him, I do, but...clearly our love was not enough” she says, her pitch rising, the words drenched in heartbreak. 

‘Oh, Padme….I do not believe it what you think. Anakin...he said he only wanted to protect you. He thought you were _ dead _ ... I can only imagine what warped influence Sidious has subject him to. Of course, once he had submitted to the dark side, it wasn’t him anymore. The man on Mustafar...that was not the man you love, Padme”

She nods, stepping back and wiping her tears. She takes a breath, before standing on her tiptoes to kiss Obi Wan on the cheek. Her hand rests on the side of his face, and he clutches her wrist urgently, feeling greatly tied to her in the moment; Anakin was more than just a great, now-fallen Jedi to them. He was Ani, the boy they both loved. 

“Obi Wan, you are a good man. Please stay safe, I couldn’t bear to lose you, too” 

Obi Wan nods, “And you as well. We will meet again soon”. Offering his arm, which she promptly takes, the two walk to the ship. He leaves as she approaches Organa once more, and turns to wave a final goodbye. “I will keep my promise, Padme” 

The ship door rises in closing, and Obi Wan watches as Padme and Organa’s faces disappear; he sighs, his chest feeling tight as he turns. Padme and him had always had a strange relationship, one that felt awfully intimate at times. He supposed such a bond was only natural when their love for a boy like Anakin connected them.

Walking briskly in Anakin’s direction in the medical unit, Obi Wan feels some relief; at least Padme and the twins are safe. As for Anakin, he should be in a bacta tank by now. 

Wringing his hands in anxiety, he prepares himself for anything. Yoda’s plan is more than risky, it could backfire heavily, and… it all relies on Anakin’s cooperation. 

Obi Wan breathes heavily through his nose and walks into the unit, greeted with the surreal image of Anakin tranquilly set in the fluorescent blue liquid. His burns, only minor from the hot, Mustafar ground, should heal just fine, though shivers run up his spine at the sight of Anakin’s new metal leg on full display, and the tinted-blue, cyanotic flesh arm and leg, stitches hidden under those thick, white bandages. His heart pinches, guilt nearly taking his breath away.  _ I did that I did that I did that _ runs through his mind over and over, and he had the sense to act as if not killing the boy was mercy?

He clears his throat, finding his voice as he motions to the droids, “Have him out now, please”

A few moments later, Obi Wan stands over a subdued Anakin set in a stretcher, chained and restrained still with the collar. He awakes with a start, his eyes wide and feral; there is an undeniable bright ring of gold burning around his dilated pupils, yet Obi Wan feels a spark of hope at the blue present as well.

Those wild eyes rest on Obi Wan, a semblance of sanity settling in them as Anakin seems to acquaint himself with his surroundings. His jaw clenches, and he glances down at himself, goosebumps appearing on his arms as his breath hitches. 

“Could I get…” the boy shifts, groaning in pain, “Could I get a cover, or something?” he asks softly, refusing to meet Obi Wan’s eyes. 

Obi Wan nods, guilt encompassing him as he sees the pain evident on Anakin’s face, in his furrowed eyebrows, his inability to look at himself. He motions again to a droid, and a towel is placed over Anakin’s lower body, covering the durasteel and bandaged limbs. 

“Obi Wan” Anakin says, his tone unreadable. His eyebrows knit at once, and he gasps, tilting to meet Obi Wan’s eyes. “Where- where are you? I can’t…” his face changes then, into an expression of shock. His metal hand reaches up suddenly, grazing the collar. 

“Oh” he says dejectedly, “of course”. His face becomes stony, “It’s just you again. Where is Padme?” He asks harshly. 

“Anakin…”

“Where _ is she? _ ” Anakin growls, fury evident over his face. 

“She has left, Anakin. She is being taken to safety”

“And with our children, I suppose?” he asks, his tone biting, yet Obi Wan can see the glassiness of his eyes. He nods in confirmation, and a tear slides down Anakin’s cut cheekbone, his jaw still clenched and eyes shut. “She is a fool. There is no safer place than where I am”

“And what exactly is that supposed to mean?” the Jedi asks, puzzled and on edge at Anakin’s erratic responses, finding it hard to read his former padawan.

“You're just the same as her. _ I  _ am the future of the galaxy. _ I _ am the chosen one.” He snaps. “How do you not understand? I could have saved her, you could have joined me. Instead…” He swallows, breaking eye contact. “Well, are you going to kill me?”

“Kill you? Of course not, Anakin! I wish to save you” Obi Wan assures, trying hard to keep his composure.

“Save me...I suppose it makes sense. I’ve always thought of you as my savior, Obi Wan. Not Padme, not any of the other Jedi, just you. And now, the Jedi are gone, and Padme has left…” He swallows thickly, “You’ve kept your word. Obi Wan, don’t you realize? We are saved. I’ve saved us. Now all we have to do is defeat Sidious together, then we can rule the galaxy. We can bring peace, and order, just as we were always meant to.”

Obi Wan stares at Anakin in shock, at the insanity spewing out of his mouth, so different from the submissive, subdued boy he saw just a few hours earlier. Then again, he is also quite different from the raging sith on Mustafar..perhaps this is not quite so bad. At least, not as bad as it could be.

“Anakin, listen to yourself! You let the dark side seduce you. We are meant to bring peace, balance to the force, not rule the galaxy. You  _ are _ the chosen one, meant to  _ destroy the sith _ .”

“I did it to save her, Obi Wan. I did it to save our children. I didn’t listen to myself before, I let my mother die, but this time I  _ knew  _ better… and Padme left, even so” he says bitterly, sadly, and Obi Wan finds himself feeling excessive pity for the boy. So misguided, so lost. 

“Anakin, Padme had no choice but to leave, and you...you have let fear control you. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate-”

“Hate leads to suffering. I know” He sighs, closing his eyes, leaning his head back. Obi Wan takes a moment, opening himself up to the force, allowing it to flow through him, giving him strength. There will come a time to deal with these overwhelming sensations of hurt and guilt and fear, but for now, he must push them aside.

Feeling considerably steadier, Obi Wan remembers his goal, knowing none of this will matter if Sidious is not defeated. 

“Anakin, though I have no intention of ruling the galaxy with you, and your loyalties are rather...elusive, at the moment, Sidious will need to be defeated. He will be after your children-”

“You are right, Obi Wan.” Anakin agrees firmly. “We must defeat Sidious. Then we shall rule together, and train my children in the force. I  _ will _ change your mind. You- you love me, you said it yourself. We could rule as a pair, no one could stop us.”

“Anakin! You are not yourself, you- you are letting the dark side talk to you.”

Obi Wan takes a breath, before boldly slipping his hand into Anakin’s. Anakin looks down, startled at the contact, before meeting Obi Wan’s eyes once again. Obi Wan sees the desperation, the conflict, the confusion in the boy’s face. Where gold resides in his eyes, there is equally vibrant blue to combat it. 

“Listen to me, Ani. You have been manipulated. This is not you. You are confused right now, but we can agree on one thing- Sidious must be killed. I need your help with that, Anakin. Will you help me?”

Anakin, seemingly softened by Obi Wan’s tender attention, softens visibly. “You know I will do anything you ask, Obi Wan. I - I can admit Sidious turned me against you, but with the bond mute, I feel none of my former reservations. You and Padme were all I ever cared about.”

Obi wan nods. “Anakin, I need you to share your powers with me”

Anakin’s eyes widen. “How is it possible?”

“Considering your condition, Yoda and I- ” Anakin scowls at the mention, “-have decided it would be alright to remove the collar. We must activate the bond, deeper than ever before, so much so that your influence with the force will combine with my own, and essentially manipulate it to bend to my will.” 

“Alright. When will it take place?”

“Immediately” Obi Wan states, motivated by the chance of Sidious terrorizing the galaxy at any given second, though he can only hope Anakin is truly stable enough for the plan to work. He is painfully aware of the crudeness of the prompt action, yet there is no time to spare. Processing, recovering, feeling - that will come later. Pushing down the fear, Obi Wan reaches up, willing the force to break the hold of the collar. Unclasped, he slides it off Anakin’s neck, and in an instant, the bond flares to life. 

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!! I'm pretty excited about the progression of the story and have some good future plans, I hope y'all like it too! Also, I wanted to clear a few things up, because the way I'm writing the story allows for a lot of different interpretations. Like, this story could have gone many ways. But basically, as of right now, Anakin stopped trusting Sidious when he realized Padme was alive and well. This is why he is not so hostile with Obi Wan, however it's important to note Anakin still really loves Padme and the "love" and bond shared by Obi Wan and Anakin and talked about between them in this chapter is not inherently romantic, it's more ambiguous at this point. They are all still in shock, and more revelations/cathartic moments will come in the future. so stay tuned. It's all coming together now... hehe. Leave a comment if you feel like it! I love love reading them :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some angst, # that's probably not how the force works but whatever, oh ani :(

Anakin’s POV

As soon as the collar is removed, it is like coming to life again. Anakin feels the force surge into him, like a breath of fresh air, flowing up his nostrils, into his mouth and down his throat, filling his lungs and pulsating outward into his bloodstream. He can feel strength, energy,  _ adrenaline _ running purely in his veins, and he sighs with pleasure, leaning back into the stretcher, allowing himself to apprecriate the gentle touch of the force settling into his being. In seconds, he can already feel his senses sharpening. 

Coming down from the aftershock, his mind begins to clear, as if long-settled fog were finally drifting away. It does not concern him that the dark side of the force, usually repressed and unheard, fuses freely with the light.

With this, he feels something else - Obi Wan’s force signature, meeting his own. His breath catches at that, not meeting Obi Wan’s eyes, but wrapping his signature around his former master’s. There are no shields, no mental blocks, just the pure presence of Obi Wan - always calm and sensible- meeting his own. 

Obi Wan clears his throat, shifting awkwardly. “Good. The bond is intact. Now, before we begin, I must ask- and I do hope you are honest with me, Anakin - what can you feel of Sidious?”

Anakin scowls at the name, rage taking over his mind. Palpatine, his trusted friend and advisor, had played him for a fool, tricked him into challenging the only two people in the entire galaxy he truly cared for.  _ He must die _ , Anakin thinks, setting his jaw and breathing heavily through his nose.

He is pulled out of his thoughts by a concerned sounding, “Anakin?”

“Uh, right. Allow me to...see….” He closes his eyes, and feeling the force, he senses the faint remnants of a bond. He could activate it, if he wished. His thoughts drift to Obi Wan. There are many things he could do right now if he wanted, with the force powerfully surrounding him, just waiting to bend to his will...but what does he want? 

The answer comes easily, seemingly on the surface of his subconscious:  _ To rule the galaxy with Obi Wan by your side. To master all powers of the force, without the influence of another being. To protect Obi wan, and Padme, and his children forever.  _

Hm. That could be arranged, but after Sidious is taken care of. 

“I feel it, Obi Wan. Am I to destroy it?” 

“No, it will be used to manipulate Sidious. We are to lure him here, and Yoda and I will attack. We expect he will come alone, not to attract attention, predicting you will join him” Obi wan states, his tone neutral and devoid of his usual expressive manner.

_ He doesn’t trust you _ , the dark side whispers in his mind.

“Right, so how do I go about it?”

“Breath deep, feel the force. Mentally send him your location, it should be enough.” 

Anakin does as he is told, opening himself up to the force, stimulating the faint bond he shares with Palpatine. He conjures a mental image of the Jedi temple, of the med bay, and projects it through the bond, willing the force to deliver the message. 

“Alright, Master, I believe I’ve done it” Anakin says, eyes still closed in a meditative state. He opens to find Obi Wan visibility stiff, a brief flare of distress in the bond, and he realizes his mistake - he’s called Obi Wan  _ master _ , the name rolling instinctively off his tongue; he presses further into the bond, into the distress -  _ failure. Grief. Remorse _ \- 

He blinks in surprise when Obi Wan’s mental shields snap into place, effectively blocking Anakin from probing deeper. _ Pry _ , the dark side whispers, and Anakin knows he could tear the shields down should he try -

“Alright” Obi Wan snaps, “Ah, good, Anakin.” He swallows, settling his gaze on a wall far from Anakin’s eyeline, “Ok, now, procure mental shields against him, and let’s begin our own work. I imagine Sidious received the transmission, and if not, he will likely show up to obtain you at one time or another.”

Anakin nods, now feeling shaken himself by the unintentional reference to his and Obi Wan’s former relationship. How was it, just hours ago, he fought Obi Wan? How did Obi Wan possibly fight him? He feels a pinch of betrayal and hurt, and looks away.  _ He’s not your enemy, he’s not your enemy, he’s not your enemy. _

The mantra, repeated in his mind, is shrouded unmistakably in the voice of the light. Yet, the dark side  _ did  _ promise him the only power that truly mattered- to keep his loved ones alive.  _ The Jedi would have let Padme die, like they did your mother  _ it supplies, and Anakin groans at the conflicting forces within his own mind. 

_ Obi Wan saved you, Obi Wan is here, you are not alone.  _

Anakin sighs, feeling he can hold on to that much, at least for the time being.

“Alright. Breathe deep once again, focus on the bond, really put energy into it. Allow the force to take it, to solidify it, manipulate it to our will.”

Pushing his conflicting feelings to the side to be dealt with later, Anakin takes a breath, closing his eyes and allowing himself to slip into a meditative state. He hyperfocuses on the bond, on Obi Wan’s presence, entwining their force signatures deeply. _ He is not your enemy.  _

With the deepening of the bond comes Obi Wan’s unfiltered emotions; the blast of emotional pain is overwhelming, twinged with betrayal, grief, failure, worry- yet beneath it all, hope.  _ Oh.  _ So Obi Wan thinks he can be good again. 

Anakin hangs on to this, unable to distinguish his own feelings towards it, somewhat on edge as he imagines what feelings of  _ his _ Obi Wan is currently getting a look into. He turns his focus to the distinct identity that is Obi Wan in the force, a warm, comforting presence. 

He feels himself smiling ruthfully at this; he’d always tried so hard to deepen their bond as a padawan, yet Obi Wan, always the perfect, respected Jedi, had kept it at a respectable distance most of the time. In battle, they would entwine force signatures as a calming tool, it also making them hyperware of each other’s positions, a useful tactic. However, Anakin had craved Obi Wan’s presence at all times. It made him feel safe, secure somehow, a feeling that became rare for him ever since leaving his mother as a small boy. This kind of dangerous, manipulative, deep-seated bond was what he had craved. It was ironic, the way in which it had come about.

“Good, Anakin, good. Now, feel the force, gather it, and push it through the bond, as you would a feeling or message”

That sounded easy enough. As he had remembered, him and Obi Wan had done this before. Anakin feels the force, extremely concentrated in the small room, emulating from the meeting of their signatures mentally - he feels the tingling of it on his skin, in his being, in the neurons firing in his brain - and imagines it,  _ wills _ it, to follow this invisible string, feeling golden and pure, to the Jedi. 

Eyes closed in concentration as the exchange occurs, he feels Obi Wan gaining strength, his presence becoming larger, more prominent somehow. He basks in the warmth of the bond, growing more satisfying the deeper it becomes. He can feel Obi Wan’s distress as well, though not intensely. Instinctively, he reaches for the Jedi’s hand. “I can feel you shielding yourself from me, Obi Wan. I can take it, you know” Anakin says, feeling unsteady and emotional all of a sudden. While he imagines his brain is in some sort of survival mode, keeping his feelings at bay, the thought of Obi Wan protecting him still, after everything, nearly brings tears to Anakin’s eyes.

Obi Wan lets out a deep breath. “I believe we have been successful”.

“What do we do now?” 

“ I suppose we wait. You should be back in the bacta tank, and I…” He yawns. “ I should attempt to sleep before the fate of the galaxy falls into our hands”

Obi Wan leaves shortly after, seeking rest before Palptine arrives, which could truly be at any time. Anakin sighs, hating feeling so useless and wanting nothing more than to sever all of Sidious’ limbs himself before putting his lightsaber through his heart. 

Of course, he knows it is not possible. It is an effort to move a single hand, let alone function his other limbs, which will require days of bacta healing before he can attempt use again. He can hardly look at himself, disgusted with the creature he has become; two metal limbs and two reattached limbs, which though will heal to appear normal, are composed of intricate neural receptors that will help with limb function. He closes his eyes, trying to focus on the warmth of the deepened bond rather than the soreness and ache consuming his entire body. 

_ Obi Wan did this to you _ , his mind supplies, carrying a dark cloud of pain and despair. 

_ He didn’t know it was me _ , Anakin thinks, countering the thought, this sentiment rational and lighter. It’s true as far as he knows;; wasn’t that what they were taught? Once a Jedi turns to the dark side, they are no longer their old self; they are invaders inhabiting familiar bodies. That’s what Obi Wan must have thought when he fought Anakin on Mustafar. And Anakin himself…

Were the Jedi right? Had that truly been him? All he remembers is blinding rage, and betrayal, and  _ desperation _ . It would have been easy to say an alternate consciousness had taken over… but it would not be true. Even now, he can hardly feel true regret, aside from endangering Obi Wan and Padme. Even now, all he can think is -  _ It wasn’t for nothing _ . 

He takes a breath to steady himself, and medical droids enter the room; a bacta tank gas mask is secured around Anakin’s face, and he drifts into sleep.

The visions come to him in panicked, shaky segments. 

_ He is on his knees in the council room, unable to move, held in place by the force. Steps circle him, threateningly slow, taunting. He can’t lift his head, the hold on him too strong. _

_ The scene shifts, and Padme appears on the balcony of Naboo, her face struck with fear. “You have to go, Anakin” she says, her voice distorted, as if she were underwater. He steps closer to her, the image blurring. “Padme, no, you don’t understand-”  _

_ She blurs out of focus, and Anakin sees her again in the Jedi temple, talking to Obi Wan. Obi Wan…? Another moment passes, and Padme is boarding a ship in the Hangar. He watches in third person as he runs to her, only to be thrown back by… _

_ Obi Wan steps into the boarding ramp from the ship, his hand outstretched from the force push. Was this how he intended to use their amplified bond?  _

_ A flash occurs, and he is on his knees in the council room. He feels a release of pressure, and lifts his head, to see Obi Wan yielding a gleaming lightsaber, a viscous smile gracing his lips.  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo sorry for taking so long to update! I hope you guys like this chapter! Sorry it's a bit short, I wanted to update. I have exciting stuff planned for next chapter though, we will really be getting into some action so stay tuned for that! And after palp is out of the way, we will actually get some obikin slow burn romance. hehe. leave a comment if u want! Thanks for reading I appreciate the support so much :')


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally some palp take down action

Obi Wan’s POV

The Jedi wakes with a start, not long after finally drifting into a fitful sleep; Anakin’s feelings had eventually stopped pouring through the bond into Obi Wan’s mind, presumably due to a bacta tank-induced sleep, and he had been able to get a moment of peace. 

Yet now, he can feel the boy’s distress flowing like a torrential downpour. Anakin’s emotions are dark, swirling, out of control. Obi Wan immediately gets up, leaving the modest apartment in a hurry. 

Not bothering to close the door behind him, his fast walk turns into a sprint as darkness flows through their amplified bond, surrounding the light force inhabiting Obi Wan’s mind. It prods around it, trying to break through, causing an intense, pulsating migraine - Obi Wan secures his shields, though it is harder now that Anakin’s force signature combines so freely with his own. 

His heart racing, he turns a corner.  _ Anakin, Anakin, Anakin.  _

The mood of the force in the temple is disturbed, dark, heavy. Impending. An inkling scratches at his subconscious, a gut feeling that subtly sends danger signals throughout Obi Wan’s body. His stomach clenches, adrenaline fueling the pounidng of his heart. Something is most definitely wrong. 

Having reached the council room, the panicked Jedi looks to the windows - dark clouds hang over the sky, making the day appear almost like night. He turns a final corner, close to the medical center now-

And stops cold in his tracks, sensing a force far darker than even Anakin’s. The darkness of only a sith lord. He turns, looking into the cold yellow stare of Palpatine. 

Obi Wan swallows, shivers erupting at the bottom of his spine and reaching up. He may have become accustomed to the truth of Palpatine’s identity, yet it still evokes shock seeing the politician he trusted for so long so explicitly in his deceptive state. Obi Wan pulls out his lightsaber, taking a defensive stance.

_ There is no fear.  _

And there truly isn’t. Stressed as he may be, Obi Wan opens himself to the force, taking in its strength and allowing his battle instincts to kick in. 

“Palpatine” He says, his tone litling. “Always a pleasure”. The pounding in his head quiets slightly as the new, immediate threat stands before him. 

“Certainly it is, Jedi” Palpatine spits. “Sadly, this will be the last time we make acquaintances.” He lifts his own lightsaber, and the two stand apart, weapons in hand. Obi Wan takes in the ease on Palpatine’s face, the cruel smile. It is no secret Obi Wan is outmatched; he will need Anakin’s strength, and Yoda -

Anakin. The former sith still seems to be spiraling, a serious wrench in the plans, and Obi Wan breathes deeply, trying to send soothing signals past the pounding panic of Anakin in his mind. 

Until then, he will do what he can. Obi Wan ignites his ‘saber, and charges forward.

With large, energetic strides, He swings his lightsaber with one hand, Palpatine easily countering the hit. Back and forth they counter one another, each hit of their lightsabers sending electric hissing noises echoing off the temple walls. 

Obi Wan’s head continues pounding, yet he can hardly focus on calming it now - he simply keeps the bond with Anakin as open as possible, hoping the unhinged younger man will pick up on the situation. Yet, even so, the spiraling continues, with no sign of calming. 

Obi Wan does not panic. 

The parrying continues, their lightsabers controlling the battle; Obi Wan stumbles from a force push hitting him in the chest, and his lightsaber nearly falls from his hand; he ducks then, barely missing palaptine’s decaptiating strike. 

He flips back promptly, giving him time to stable himself as he counters Sidious next blow. 

He may be holding SIidous off for now, but there is no doubt it will not last forever, and Obi Wan will not hold the winning strike. 

He needs help, and now. 

_ Anakin _ , he implores, ducking once more.  _ Anakin! _

He places a precarious amount of trust in his own reflexes, the world around him blurring. Swing, only to be met with a counter. Duck, swing again, jump; he attempts a force push, hardly causing palatine to stumble, and strikes forward; Palpatine catches the blow, forcing Obi wan’s saber back. 

He grunts, the tip of the sith’s glowing weapon just barely catching his arm. He attempts another swing, but the searing pain proves distracting to his focus, and the attack is weak. 

The force blast hits him hard, sending Obi Wan flying backwards into the wall. 

_ Anakin, where are you?  _

The wind knocked out of him, Obi Wan tries to get himself together - Sidious is walking towards him, ready to strike- 

A small green figure joins the frame. And suddenly, Palpatine is retreating. 

Relief floods the man, still slumped against the wall, though regaining his breath. Obi Wan gets up quickly, his legs tingling and feeling strangely numb yet not deterring him as he makes to move forward. He is startled, slowing down as he feels something… wrong. He sinks to his knees, his legs betraying him as they comply with a will that is not his own. Obi Wan stares at them in shock, wondering how - he glances upward at Yoda jumping around Sidious in a deadly dance. He tries to move, but is held in place. 

_ You will betray me again.  _

Obi wan’s blood runs cold at the voice of Anakin, shaking and filled with betrayal.  _ So that’s what this is.  _

“Anakin, I would never” he whispers aloud, willing himself still to move, watching as Yoda and Sidious’ sabers catch one another.  _ Don’t panic, don’t panic _ …

“Release me at once! Don’t be ridiculous, please…” Obi Wan’s request sounds despereate and pathetic even to himself as he feels Anakin’s emotions swirling dangerously like a mental hurricane. How can he deter this storm?

_ Liar!  _ Anakin shouts.

_ Anakin, you’re wrong. _

Yoda flounces backward, jumping upwards over Sidious to catch his other side - 

_ You have betrayed me, and you will again.  _

The darkness pouring through the bond takes Obi Wan’s breath, and he can hardly breathe - there is pressure closing in on his throat, so tight - 

“Ani, no I would never…”

_ Liar. All lies.  _

The pounding in his head increases.

Yoda’s green saber flashes in his eyes, black spots filling his vision.

His lightsaber-yielding arm raises, without his permission - Anakin is in control now. 

And Obi Wan is helpless, having allowed this animal into his mind. 

He hears Sidious laughing. 

His lightsaber gleams before him, the blue blade shining and his elbow bent, set straight for his heart. 

_ Ani, please.  _

_ Ani, Ani, Ani… _

He can feel the tears streaming down his face. 

_ Anakin, listen to me. _

He can feel his will breaking, his hands shaking violently as he battles Anakin’s hold over his body - it is too much. Anakin will overpower him, and soon. The darkness encircles Obi Wan, unyielding, all consuming. 

It will not break. He has failed. 

Perhaps the galaxy does not need him as much as he once imagined. 

He takes a breath, remembering his teachings. He is unattached, unattached to the world, unattached to Palpatine...though there is no doubt he is attached to Anakin. It is selfish, and wrong, and -  _ perhaps this is my punishment,  _ he thinks. 

Yet there are those elements with which he is  _ meant _ to be attached. He is in tune with nature, with light, with goodness. He is a child of the force. Perhaps he failed here, in this tangible realm, yet- 

There is more to the cosmos. He is not afraid. 

With this proclamation, this reminder, Obi Wan does the only possible thing left he can do - he lets go. He lets go of everything, every shield, every block, every secured barrier that had protected his mission to morally and humbly serve the galaxy - the only true way to show Anakin he will not betray him, he never intended to betray him. To show him he is only trying to do what he was meant to do, the purpose he was meant to fufill. 

He lets down every shield around his mind, every shield blocking the landscape of love and loyalty that lie hidden in the alcoves of his being.

Yes, to share such love, trust, and devotion with the crazed sith-jedi is against his code. But if that is what it takes to bring Sidious down - even if it is not - 

Obi Wan will let the will of the force be done.

He welcomes Anakin in, allowing him to truly see - at his core - the most vulnerable state of his being, who he is. 

Obi Wan has never thought of himself as perfect. In fact, his faults are always so glaringly visible to him - yet, he knows within himself this to be true - he only ever wanted what was best for his former padawan. He  _ still  _ only wishes to protect Anakin. His companion, for most of his adult life, the boy he practically raised, taught, fought with, lived with - loved. 

_ Loves. _

Wrong as it may be, it is  _ true. _

The world around him truly fades away then, and he stops fighting against the parasitic force inhabiting his body. Whatever will be, will be- 

And then, the pounding in his head ceases - the spiraling momentarily sated. Anakin’s presence becomes less all-encompassing, and the darkness falters for a moment - when a gleaming flash of red swings in front of Obi Wan’s vision, and his arm swings with strength that only the force can supply, countering the blow. 

Coming back to his immediate reality, staring in shock at the sudden movement he does not remember directing - at that moment, like never before - Obi wan’s being floods with power, his every cell alighting with invisible fire, the hair on his arms standing with the pure electric power charging his being. 

And when Sidious pulls back, Obi Wan is ready.

He charges forward, Anakin’s strength powering him, flowing through him, their minds working together as a nearly conjuected union- and forces Sidious into a defensive position, his confidence faltering visibly as Obi Wan thrusts out a hand in a force push. Sidious stumbles back, though catching his footing. The parrying continues, and Obi wan hardly even knows who is controlling his movements, himself or Anakin. But the strength behind it - that is the pure, unfiltered power of Anakin Skywalker, combining with his own. 

He continues moving offenisvely, hardly putting physical effort in his deadly strikes. It doesn’t take long for Palaptine to falter, and Obi Wan has him on the ground in an instant, towering over him, emulating power like a god. 

Hardly any being would have a prayer if subjected to Anakin’s raw power. But together, with Obi Wan’s?  _ No one.  _

Obi Wan outstretches a hand, Palpatine’s saber flying into it. He laughs madly, holding both the ligthsabers, one of light and one of dark, the Sith Lord completely at his mercy as he wills the force to keep the creature down. 

He thinks, rationally, he should kill Sidious now. Yet the power, it is _ intoxicating. _ He secures his own blue lightsaber back in his belt, stretching out his hand once more to take the Sith’s breath. 

He watches in satisfaction as the ghastly creature chokes, wheezing - 

He even feels a smile coming to his lips.  _ Yes, yes, yes. _

After all, this man took everything from him. He betrayed his trust. He lied to him. Palpatine turned him against the only two he loves, cares for. He made him lash out at Padme, he made him want to  _ kill _ Obi Wan-

_ Wait, what? _

As if waking from a dream, Obi Wan comes to his senses, finding his head full of nothing but Anakin. Anakin’s presence, Anakin’s thoughts, everywhere-

He takes back control immediately, releasing the force choke, and in one fluid motion - he takes the red saber, and strikes it through Palaptine’s heart. 

The Sith Lord is dead. 

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone sorry the update took so long I've been super busy with school! But yeah I hope u guys like it as always thank you so much for reading. Finallyyyy Palpatine is dead and out of the way so we can get to the fun stuff. Leave a comment if u want! I'll try to update soon and we can get into the premise for the rest of the story. This was meant to be modeled off what would've happened if Anakin was saved but with an Obikin twist, and I imagined a take down of sidious would occur first, obviously - but as for after? we'll have to see... hehe <3

**Author's Note:**

> In which we go along with George Lucas's original plan and Anakin begs to be saved as he falls, BUT Obi Wan saves him. Idrk how accurate this is guys but just go along with it.


End file.
